Multifuntion printers generally embody printing functionality along with copying, facsimile and/or scanning functionality. Some multifunction printers (MFPs) include a paper-handling device mounted on the side of the MFP. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the paper-handling device results in a MFP with an increased footprint that covers an undesirably large amount of desktop space. In other MFP configurations, the paper-handling device is supported between the scanner and the printer by a stand, bracket, or the like. A disadvantage of this configuration is that it undesirably increases the height of the scanner which is problematic in terms of accessibility when the MFP is to be used as a desktop device. This increase in the height of the scanner is also problematic because it increases the distance between the scanner and the MFP control panel, which causes significant usability problems. Such an increase in scanner height also negatively affects the aesthetics of the product. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to provide a MFP that provides both a small footprint and a distance between the scanner and the control panel appropriate for a desktop environment. It would also be desirable to provide easy accessibility to the media input and output trays as well as a stapler cartridge of the MFP. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a MFP configuration that is easier to manufacture, ship and/or service.